


Promises between Friends

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [144]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of losing his best friend terrifies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 July 2016  
> Word Count: 269  
> Prompt: 8. things you said when you were crying  
> Summary: The thought of losing his best friend terrifies him.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene set between during episode 01x06 "Temptress." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so I guess my D20 has decided that I need to work on these "real life" missing scenes in episode 01x06 "Temptress" tonight, since this is the second one. And that's okay. I'm kind of surprised I haven't delved into that before now in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The night after they find out about Damien's attempt, after they've been told by the hospital staff that only family is allowed to visit him, sleep is difficult to grasp for Amani. To make matters worse, Veronica cancels their date at the last minute without letting him explain why he really needs to see her. And Simone is still reeling over her own sister's death, so he feels weird asking her to stay with him. Instead, he sits in his apartment, drinking his way through the six pack in his fridge as he tries to make sense of Damien's actions. The thought of losing his best friend terrifies him.

And then, the memories start popping up from behind the locked door where they belong. That night when he thought he was a goner, the night that Damien saved his life. The night their friendship began, cemented in the celebration of life over the horrors of war and violence. The tears begin to fall as he remembers just how easily he could have been killed that night. 

"You can't die, bro," he mutters brokenly. "You're my best friend and you're the reason I'm still alive." He finishes off the bottle in his hand, reaching for another. "You and I are gonna have a long damned talk when you get home. I'm gonna make sure you don't forget that you've got people on your side, asshole."

Plan settled in his mind, he returns the new bottle of beer to the container, deciding to try to get some sleep instead of staying up all night and feeling like shit in the morning.


End file.
